Mary Winchester
"You think you scare me? You must not know my family very well. We don't scare easily." Mary Winchester is the youngest granddaughter to Sam Winchester. As the daughter of Jesse Quick and Sam's son, Phill Winchester, she is a speedster and has the unique power that she has affectionately called "mimic", despite it being more of a theft of power. She is in class 1-B at North America UA. Appearance Mary is a pale child, much in the way that she is a nerd. With platinum blond hair that almost blends with her skin color, the Kansas native has a unique eye color from the leftover demon blood in her lineage; a light lavender shade of purple, like the lightening that the speedforce gives her. Occasionally, she enjoyed dying her hair wild colors, pastel to neon, for a pop of color. She is not the tallest child, standing at around 5'2", she is near her classmates in height...Well..Most of them anyway. A few of her classmates are much taller, close to a foot more. Personality Mary is much like her great uncle, Dean Winchester, in personality. She is sassy, more likely to give you some sarcastic comeback or nickname than actual advice. But if it comes down to it, if you can bet on her to be there for you. She is a protective person when it comes to her family. And family is much more than blood. Powers and Fighting Prowess Mary is a hand to hand fighter, preferring to use her enemy's own powers against them. "Mimic" Mary's mimic is more of a theft than a mimic. She relies on her mimic to help her fight on a fair footing. After that, her game plan changes, opting to learn quickly to use her opponent's power against them. Speedforce As well as her mimic, Mary has a connection to the speed force through her mother, Jesse Quick. Fights * Events * Death of Superman * Attack on NAUUA * International Fashion and Debut Week Background Mary always had a love for superheroes. From going to conventions to meet them, to making her own super suit to wear to them, she always wanted to be a hero. After hearing stories of her grandpa and great uncle, Sam and Dean Winchester, she held them on a pedestal. As an infant, she was known to have a strong connection to her demonic magic. Her father, to let her own powers manifest, locked them up tight with his own magic. She, at one point, was a daddy’s girl; enjoying sitting in the Impala and listening to an old soundtrack. Her father and her would go on smaller "hunting" trips around the neighborhood to try and catch faeries that cause the neighbors grief. A multitude of problems with her parents however, resulted in a young Mary being moved from her dad’s and after hearing more and more from her mother. Her mother explained that she should be able to use her magic to it's fullest but that her father was the reason she wasn't able to; that she had been cut off from the family magic. When she confronted him about it he admitted that he was afraid she would abuse the magic like her sister Sarah had and locked it away from her. She lost trust with him and slowly began to resent him after he began to file divorce papers. She floated between the two before, after much work by her mother, her faith in Phill was nill. Her mother shaped her image of her father, twisting it some to fit her agenda. Her dad kept trying to reach out to her. The closer she got to going to UA, the more open she was to hearing from her dad. On a visit with her dad, he unlocked a sliver of her connection. With that sliver, her magic connection manifested quickly into a mimic-like ability. Mary would always hide in her room when her power went awry, eventually getting where she could control it to be selective of what she was taking. She began to use the time she was spending in her room to practice her gaming techniques, gaining in popularity quickly and using her popularity on Twitch and the funds from streaming to fuel her cosplay habit. A few years after her mom remarried, her little brother, Liam, was born and his quirk hasn’t manifested yet, though Mary is sure he'll be a great speedster. (Her mother has yet to reveal that Liam has no quirk at all.) Throughout elementary and middle school, Mary would come to realize that she was going to have to fight back. With her only quirk being a mild super speed, she was teased relentlessly, both by her older siblings, Logan and Sarah, and classmates as only being “yet another speedster” or “a disgrace to the family name” by her cousins on her dad’s side. She took to making super suits of her own to be a hero, wanting more than ever to prove them wrong. It wasn't until she was older and her dad unlocked a part of her magic that her "mimicry" manifested. Her older sister, Sarah, also known as Obsidian Huntress, understood what had happened as she had caused a few mass summoning of demons and her father put a limit on her own magic. She comforted her sister every night after Mary learned of her own magic having been stunted and promised to help her learn to control it better. She became obsessed, pouring over her grandpa’s books and trying everything she could to unlock her own magic ability fully without help. She also began to delve further into her father's world as a Hunter by studying the enemies her grandfather made and, with recommendation by her father, the series "Supernatural" written by a man named Chuck Shurley. Once at North American Union Ultra Academy (NAUUA for short), she learned how big her family really was. After the death of Superman, and Edna's Fashion Week, now going by the name Copycat (or Xerox according to Deadpool and some of her friends). Currently married happily to Hunter Kent.